


Take a Break

by headofmarimo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Introducing boys with low self-esteem flustering each other, Kissing, M/M, Ryuji just wants his boyfriend to feel loved, starring Mishima's glorious booty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headofmarimo/pseuds/headofmarimo
Summary: Ryuji wants Yuuki to spend some time off the Phansite.





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> (Hey guys!  
> This is a gift for my talented awesome friend Tiffy! Check out her art if you haven't, it's good stuff :3  
> http://tiffycatdraws.tumblr.com/)

As much as Yuuki loved helping out the Phantom Thieves in any way he could, running the Phansite could get stressful sometimes, especially when it cut into his own personal life.

He had promised to hang out with Ryuji today, but there was no way he could leave the blog unattended for very long; news about another successful change of heart had just caught wind, and as the administrator Yuuki needed to make sure the Phansite stayed under control. It had only been a few minutes since Yuuki arrived at Ryuji’s apartment and he was already stuck monitoring the Phansite as he sat on the edge of Ryuji’s bed, Ryuji himself idly reading a manga book as he lounged across the mattress.

Yuuki was deep in thought as he scrolled through the mass of comments that had popped up. He was in the middle of removing a particularly nasty comment when suddenly a heavy weight fell onto his side, nearly causing him to drop his cellphone as he fumbled and caught it again. Yuuki sighed and glared at the offending force that was now crushing his right arm, blond locks of hair brushing against Yuuki’s neck while Ryuji used his shoulder as a head rest and continued reading his manga book.

“Ryuji, are you sure you’re keeping up with training?” grumbled Yuuki. “Because it sure doesn’t feel like it.”

No reply, but the weight began to increase as Ryuji deliberately pushed himself against Yuuki in retaliation for his snide comment.

“Ow ow ow!” yelped Yuuki as he tried to push Ryuji off with one hand, the other still holding on to his cellphone. “Get off already, Ryuji!”

“Hey, Mishima-kun,” drawled Ryuji, shutting his manga and turning his head so that his cheek was squished onto Yuuki’s shoulder. His eyes were looking upward at Yuuki, and Yuuki couldn’t help but be reminded of an attention-starved dog the longer he stared into those big brown eyes. “This wasn’t exactly my idea of hanging out. Quit starin’ at your cellphone and play a video game with me.”

“Give me a minute, I just need to make sure the Phansite’s under control,” muttered Yuuki. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to hang out with Ryuji, but he had a big responsibility to keep the site functional at all times; Ryuji would just have to wait a little longer.

He continued typing on the screen until his thumbs were suddenly tapping on empty air, the phone gone from his hands as Ryuji whisked it away.

“H-hey!” protested Yuuki.

Ryuji grinned at him as he quickly leapt off the bed, phone dangling from his hand, and Yuuki had half a mind to punch that shit-eating smile right off his face.

“Give it back, Ryuji!”                  

“You’ll have to catch me, first!” taunted Ryuji.

Yuuki jumped of the bed and chased Ryuji around the room, occasionally stumbling on the matted floor while Ryuji nimbly darted across the room he was all-too familiar with. Eventually Yuuki finally managed to pin the bastard down with his back flat on the bed, but snatching the phone from Ryuji’s flailing limbs proved to be a lot more difficult, and Ryuji wriggled the phone beneath him so that it was wedged between his back and the mattress.

“You’re gonna break it,” objected Yuuki as he tried to shove his hands underneath Ryuji to retrieve his phone. “Why are you acting like this?”

“Just hear me out Yuuki,” panted Ryuji, hands still sliding Yuuki’s phone out of reach. “I want you to do something for me, and I’ll give it back without a fight. Promise.”

Yuuki sighed and withdrew his hands from beneath Ryuji’s back. “What do you want?”

The shit-eating grin was back on Ryuji’s face. “Kiss me.”

Yuuki could feel heat burning all the way to the tips of his ears. “ _What_?”

“I want a kiss. Come on, we’ve already done it lots of times. Give me another one, please?”

Yuuki hesitated, and he was certain that his face was flushed red as he slowly leaned forward, eyes screwing shut as his lips closed in on Ryuji’s. Ryuji was right, they’ve kissed plenty of times before, but sometimes he just couldn’t help but feel like a complete mess, especially if Ryuji was going to be so straightforward in requesting one.

He gave Ryuji a quick peck on the lips, hastily pulling away and covering his mouth as he tries to look anywhere except towards Ryuji’s direction. “T-There, happy?”

Ryuji glared at him. “Hell no. What kind of weak shit was that?”

Hands wrapped around the back of Yuuki’s neck, and suddenly he was being pulled down onto the bed with a yelp, bracing his hands onto the bed with Ryuji between them to prevent himself from falling directly on top of the blond.

“Careful! My phone’s still beneath you,” blustered Yuuki. He was definitely flushed red again, their faces barely an inch apart.

“Can’t you think of something else for once?” growled Ryuji before pulling Yuuki down to crash their lips together.

Ryuji certainly gave him something else to think about. Yuuki let out a muffled moan of surprise before closing his eyes and savoring the kiss. He climbed onto the bed so that Ryuji’s legs rested between his knees and his hands fell on either side of Ryuji’s shoulders. It just felt so _good,_ all of his stress and anxiety melting away with each passing second that he made out with boyfriend, Ryuji’s hands trailing from his neck to skim down his back and rest on his hips—

He didn’t even notice when he started straddling Ryuji’s hips, finally pulling away from Ryuji so he can take a moment to breathe. Yuuki could see a smirk tugging at the corner of Ryuji’s mouth. “You get the best seat in the house, Yuuki.” he teased. God, what Yuuki wouldn’t give for some tape he could stick over Ryuji’s fat mouth.

Yuuki’s face was practically burning as an embarrassed noise that he would never admit he could make escaped him. He was sprawled over Ryuji, kneeling with his boyfriend right between his knees and pressing his damn _rear_ on a region that was dangerously close to Ryuji’s crotch.

“So, that was better than staring at your phone, right?” asked Ryuji smugly as he pulled out Yuuki’s phone from underneath his back and placed it beside the pillow.

Yuuki turned his head to the side, “Never said it wasn’t,’ he mumbled, and he heard Ryuji chuckle below him.

“Dude, you look like you’re pouting,” said Ryuji, and Yuuki could feel himself tense with embarrassment, causing Ryuji to chuckle some more in return. Ryuji placed his hand under Yuuki’s chin and gently guided his head so that he was faced towards him again. “It’s dangerous to be that cute.”

“Come on, could you at least call me ‘handsome’?” muttered Yuuki as he stared at his cellphone. His phone was accessible again, he could easily get off of Ryuji and continue working on the site, but…

“Yuuki,” Ryuji was staring at him, and this time Yuuki couldn’t bring himself to look his way. “It’s okay to take a break. You don’t need to be checking the Phansite all the time.”

“I’m the administrator. It’s my duty to make sure the website's in good shape.” mumbled Yuuki. His hands were creasing the bed sheets. “It’s the only way I can help you guys out, so I want to, no, I _have_ to make sure I do a good job.”

“Hey, listen. Me and the others really appreciate what you’re doing for us, but at the same time we don’t want you getting obsessed with the Phansite.”

“And why shouldn’t I?”  snapped Yuuki. “The Phansite’s been giving my life purpose. It’s the only thing that proves I’m something more than a loser!”

Yuuki wasn’t sure why he said that; the words had simply slipped from his mouth, but the next thing he knew Ryuji was cupping his face between his hands and yanking his head down so that they were eye-to-eye.

“Don’t _ever_ say something like that again.” snarled Ryuji. “You’re more than a fucking blog, Yuuki. You might not think it, but I’ve been around you long enough to know you’re an upstanding guy, and you don’t need the Phansite to prove it. Hell, you’re my damn boyfriend, for Christ’s sake, so at the very least, you’ll always be special to me.”  
Yuuki remained silent for a moment, grasping Ryuji’s wrist as he nuzzled his cheek into the palm of Ryuji’s hand. Shit, his eyes were getting misty. He couldn’t even think of a proper response.

“That’s… one of the few times I’ve ever heard you say ‘fuck’,” murmured Yuuki.

The deadpan expression that suddenly shifted across Ryuji’s face had Yuuki snorting in laughter, and suddenly he couldn’t help but lean down and kiss Ryuji again, fireworks exploding in his brain.

“I can say the same to you, Ryuji,” he beamed. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

The blush staining Ryuji’s cheeks deepened. “Man, _shut up_ ,” muttered Ryuji, pulling Yuuki back in for more kisses.

Thing escalated from there pretty quickly, and Yuuki heard a moan escape him as Ryuji slid his hand underneath his shirt, tweaking at a slowly stiffening nipple. Yuuki did the same, pushing Ryuji’s shirt upward so that his hands could stroke the firm muscle tensing beneath him as they deepened the kiss. Yuuki was gasping for air by the time they finally pulled away, and he almost whined when he felt Ryuji withdraw his hand.

“H-hey,” panted Ryuji through swollen lips. “Get off for a sec, I need to make this more comfortable.”

Yuuki simply did as he was told, raising his hips so that Ryuji could push himself up. Ryuji’s back was now leaning against the headboard, and he grabbed Yuuki’s hips, lowering him so that he was sitting right on Ryuji’s lap.

“Hey Yuuki, don’t take this the wrong way but uh,” his hands were trailing further and further down, and Yuuki almost squeaked when he felt his hands grope and squeeze his rear. “You have like, a _really_ nice ass.”

“How else am I supposed to take that?” questioned Yuuki, biting back a whimper as Ryuji slipped his hands into his pants and continued to knead his ass cheeks.

“I dunno, but it’s just, it’s so round. A perfect bubble butt.” admitted Ryuji.

“God, are you ever embarrassed by anything you say?”  complained Yuuki; Ryuji was having way too much fun back there.

“Mm, nope. Like, if I said I wanted to see that gorgeous ass swallowing up my cock, I wouldn’t be shy about it.” stated Ryuji.

Yuuki wasn’t sure how much more he could take. “Ryuji, you jerk!” he wheezed, a gasp escaping his lips as Ryuji gave a particularly hard squeeze to his backside.

Ryuji raised his brows and tugged at the hem of Yuuki’s pants to indicate just how serious he was being, withdrawing one hand to cup at the evident erection that was straining the front of Mishima’s pants.

“Ngh, Ryuji…” moaned Yuuki as he rocked his hips forward. “You perv,”  although it wasn’t like he was any better, already moaning from Ryuji’s touch.

“We can’t go any farther unless you take your pants off, Yuu,” murmured Ryuji, and Yuuki could see the outline of Ryuji’s own cock tenting the front of his pants. He gave a shaky nod before shifting about as he struggled to pull off his pants and briefs. His shirt followed shortly afterwards, and Yuuki had half a mind to shrink away once it hit him just how exposed he was in comparison to Ryuji. That didn’t seem to bother Ryuji, though; his eyes were fixed right on Yuuki, completely immobile with his mouth open as if he had been paralyzed.

“C-come on, you too,” mumbled Yuuki, unzipping Ryuji’s pants for him and tugging them down so that they pooled around his thighs while trying his hardest not to stare longer than necessary. It was only while Yuuki was helping him remove his shirt that Ryuji seemed to snap out of his trance.

“Holy _shit_ , Yuuki,” breathed Ryuji. “You look so fucking hot,” His blush had traveled all the way to his neck, and there was no way Yuuki didn’t look just like him, a flushed and panting mess despite barely even starting.

“Y-yeah, you too…” gasped Yuuki. He dared to scoot in a little closer, and a small whimper escaped him as he felt the tip of his cock brush against Ryuji’s. “Mmm, Ryuji…” he moaned.

“F-feels good, huh?” Ryuji’s hand was wrapping around both of their cocks, and Yuuki could only whine and cling to Ryuji’s shoulders as he thrusted into the tight grip, burying his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

“Shit, Yuuki,” groaned Ryuji as he thrusted forward. His hand squeezed rhythmically around their cocks, and the sound of Ryuji’s moaning mixed together with the wonderful friction around his dick had Yuuki burning alive.

“Ryuji…” he gasped, “please just fuck me already.”

“H-huh?” Ryuji’s hand immediately stilled, and Yuuki had to bite back the pathetic whine that threatened to escape him. “Are you sure?”

“Just do it!” moaned Yuuki, grinding his ass against Ryuji’s lap in desperation.

“Slow down for a sec, Yuuki. I need to stretch you first,” muttered Ryuji. Grabbing some lube wasn’t really an option at this point, but Yuuki could tell Ryuji had something else in mind. His fingers were still slick with precum, and he brushed them over Yuuki’s entrance before slowly inserting one finger. Yuuki whimpered at the intruding digit, and he jolted when he felt the digit glide over a certain spot inside him. Ryuji added a second finger, carefully working his entrance open before gradually adding a third and crooking his fingers right against Yuuki’s prostate. It felt good, but it was nowhere near enough, Yuuki needed Ryuji to pick up the pace or he was going to lose his damn mind.

“Ryuji, please…” whimpered Yuuki.

“Relax, I’m gonna put it in now baby,” murmured Ryuji as he withdrew his fingers. He lifted Yuuki’s hips and aligned his entranced over Ryuji’s hard and leaking cock. Yuuki could only bite his lip as he slowly lowered himself, and the noise that escaped him once he felt the head breach him was one he would never admit he could make. He managed to sink all the way down to the hilt, tears stinging his eyes at the burning stretch, but the pleasure of being so filled and Ryuji’s broken moans made it completely worth it.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” whined Ryuji, clinging to Yuuki’s hips like a lifeline. “You’re so, _ah_ , tight Yuuki.”

“Mm, and you’re so damn big,” panted Yuuki. “H-hurry up and move.”

He wasn’t expecting Ryuji to immediately thrust upward, and Yuuki yelped at the burst of pleasure he felt when Ryuji’s cock nudged into his sweet spot. He glared at Ryuji’s smug face through glassy eyes. “You asshole,” he whimpered. “Please don’t stop.”

“Whatever you want.” Ryuji grabbed his hips and slammed him back down on his length, and soon Yuuki’s moans were echoing off the walls as he bounced himself on Ryuji’s cock, eagerly riding his boyfriend.

“Ryuji, _ah_ , Ryuji!” he wailed as Ryuji sped up his thrusts. His hands were propped on Ryuji’s stomach for support, but he didn’t protest when he felt Ryuji’s own hands slide beneath them to lace their fingers together.

“Mm, you’re so, _h-hah_ , perfect Yuuki,” groaned Ryuji, the grip around his hands tightening each time Yuuki clenched around him.

“Ngh, god, R-Ryuji!” wailed Yuuki. He’s writhing and gasping for air, tears streaming down his face. “I don’t- _ah_ \- deserve you—”

“I told you to stop sayin’ shit like that,” muttered Ryuji. He let go of Yuuki’s hands to wrap his arms around Yuuki’s back, pulling him in for burning kisses that left Yuuki breathless.

“I…love…you” moaned Yuuki between kisses “I wanna cum together, p-please?”

Ryuji whimpered in response, and his pace suddenly grew erratic; a hand shot down to hastily jerk Yuuki off, and Yuuki could hear Ryuji’s moans mingling with his own as they came together, wave after wave of pleasure wracking Yuuki’s body as he came all over Ryuji’s stomach and felt Ryuji’s release spurt into him.

Yuuki let out a long sigh as he collapsed onto Ryuji’s chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat and feeling the frantic rise and fall of his chest.

“Holy shit, Ryuji… that was amazing,” he breathed.

“No kidding, you felt effin’ incredible,” praised Ryuji as he stroked Yuuki’s hair.

They rested for a few more minutes, enjoying the afterglow and the warmth of each other’s presence before finally cleaning up.

“Hey,” started Yuuki as they settled back on the bed.

“Yeah?”

“That wasn’t… embarrassing, right?”

“What was?”

“When I, you know, s-said… I—l-love you…” he trailed off, “I mean, did I ruin the mood?”

“Hell no,” said Ryuji bluntly. “I don’t think I’ve ever came that hard before.”

“Ryuji!”

Ryuji laughed and pulled Yuuki closer to him, tangling their limbs together as they laid on the bed. “I mean, I love you too, so I’d feel pretty shitty if you didn’t love me back.” he admitted.

“Oh…then,” he kissed Ryuji’s cheek. “I uh, I’ll always love you back, okay?”

“Same,” said Ryuji. “Um, and you can have your phone back now, if ya want.”

“The Phansite can wait,” grumbled Yuuki as he pulled himself closer into Ryuji’s embrace, “right now I just wanna spend time with my boyfriend.”

He felt Ryuji kiss his forehead. “I’m glad,” murmured Ryuji.

The feeling was mutual; Yuuki couldn’t have been happier with where he was.

He finally found somewhere he could be himself and no one else.

**Author's Note:**

> (Thanks for reading!! :D)


End file.
